


and coffee the morning after [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign One, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "and coffee the morning after" by impossibletruths."Keyleth gets coffee with a neighbor. It escalates from there."
Relationships: Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	and coffee the morning after [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and coffee the morning after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927512) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 18:18  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20coffee%20the%20morning%20after.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20coffee%20the%20morning%20after%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to impossibletruths for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "femslash" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
